


A Little Bit of California

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to live his own life and not the one his parents chose for him, Luke moves to California to chase his dream of becoming a musician. A few unexpected obstacles and one broken boy quickly force him into the harsh reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So I've been trying to work on this fic ever since I finished Wonderland pretty much. It took a lot of time and effort and a lot (and I mean a lot) of brainstorming but it's finally here, my new fic!! I'm actually really really excited about it, I can't even begin to explain. So I just hope you'll enjoy it!! (Please remember that first chapters are almost never interesting so I'm sorry in advance)
> 
> Ps. I really need to thank my amazing [Andie](http://paper-storm.tumblr.com) for the hand holding because if I'm being 100% honest, this fic wouldn't have happened without her, even the title is her doing so thank you so much Andie!!!!

“I need to talk to you.” Luke says quietly, entering the living room. He feels like his dinner might climb its way up his throat any second now. He’s so nervous as he makes his way to the couch opposite of the one his parents are sitting on, both of them looking at him and waiting for him to speak.

“Is everything alright, Luke?” His father asks, setting his book down and averting his attention to Luke completely.

Luke swallows thickly and nods. Jack offered to do this with him, to have this conversation with him and help calm the parents but Luke stubbornly refused, insisting he had to do this alone. He regrets his decision now, Jack always know how to lighten the mood.

“I’m just going to go ahead and say it, I guess,” Luke fumbles with his own fingers, pulling on them nervously. “I’ve decided I’m not going to law school. I know it’s what you want for me and I know we all worked really hard for this but-“

“What do you mean you’re not going to law school? Who gave you this ridiculous idea, was it Jack?” his father cuts him off, not letting him finish his own sentence and explain before he’s attacking him with questions. Luke shouldn’t be surprised.

He shakes his head, looking down at the floor. He can’t even look at them right now. “No one gave me the idea, dad. I don’t want to go, I don’t want to do this, I’m sorry.”

He hears his mother sighs as burying her face in her hands. “You’ve worked so hard your entire life, Luke. We put so much money and effort into getting you into the best law school and you’re just going to throw that away?” she barely whispers and Luke feels sick.

“I’m really sorry, mom,” Luke bites his bottom lip, sucking his lip ring into his mouth before he goes on. “But I never wanted to do this, no one even asked me. You just assumed I’d be like Ben my entire life, and I can’t. Did you not see how school affected me? I was stressed for months! If it wasn’t for Jack telling me to take a break after graduation I’d probably be down to my neck in stress and nerves. Is that really what you want for me?”

Luke had lived his entire life knowing he’d grow up to be a successful lawyer, like his brother, Ben. His parents sent him to the best private schools and made sure he never slacked, he always had to get the best grades and work his ass off to get into the best university so he could to study law. No one had ever taken a second to ask Luke if he even wanted that, so he just went with it, knowing he had no other choice.

He graduated with the best grades and got into the university. He was just about to start in the fall when his older brother, Jack, told him he had to take some time off to breathe because the stress was eating him alive. So despite his parents’ resistance, Luke took the year off and decided to attend university the following year.

For the first three months, Luke travelled Europe with his best friend, Calum. But eventually Calum had to leave; he moved to Los Angeles to start college himself, he had received a scholarship to play soccer. It was his dream.

Luke envied him. He couldn’t make his own dream come true, all he ever wanted to do is music, which his parents only let him do so it’d look good in his resume.

After a long couple of months and so many long, emotionally-loaded conversations with his brother and his best friend, Luke had finally decided to reject law school and do what he really wanted to do, he wanted to go to music school. He wanted to play the guitar, sing and write. That’s what he had always aspired to do, after all.

So now he’s here, heaving the most dreadful conversation with his parents, knowing they wouldn’t support his decision.

“So it _was_ Jack’s idea.” Luke’s father huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at Luke angrily. Jack was never like Ben and Luke, he was more of a ‘free spirit’. He never did well, nor had he tried, in school, he was living his life. Luke envied him too.

“I want to go to music school.” Luke blurts, then lets out a huge breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding. As scary as having this conversation may be, he feels relieved. He’d been bottling it all up for months, years, even.

“You- what?” His mother gapes at him, eyebrows raised in shock. It saddens Luke, how his own parents don’t even know him.

He nods slowly, finally looking up to bravely meet her eyes. “That’s what I want to do, I want to do music. I love playing the guitar, and I think I’m actually pretty okay at it, and I like singing too, dad,” he looks at his father then, praying they wouldn’t reject the idea. “I think I’m pretty good, I have a real shot if I just-“

For the second time in the past ten minutes, his father doesn’t let him finish, raising his hand. “If we hadn’t had money, if _you_ hadn’t had _our_ money, how would you make it? Music is not a real career, it won’t help you support yourself financially, Luke. It’s a childish dream,” His father says, getting up from the couch. “If you want us to keep supporting you financially, if you want to live under our roof, you will go to law school. You will call them and beg for them to take you back. But if you’re going to follow your immature dream you’ll have to do it on your own, with your own money and your own house.”

Luke’s heart thumps louder than it ever has before, he feels hot and cold at the same time. He knew there was a chance they would say that, he knew they might cut him off, but it didn’t feel real until this very second.

Just when Luke’s father about to exit the room he pauses, not even so much as looking back when he clears his throat to speak.

“And don’t come running back to us when you fail, Luke. You make your decision and do what you want, you’re almost nineteen and we can’t stop you. But know that by declining law school and trying to chase your silly dream you’re completely disconnecting yourself from us, from the comfort you’ve always lived with. There will be no going back once you make your decision.”

Luke’s never been more confident in every decision he’s ever made his entire life.

***

_2 months later_

_I’m never getting on a plane ever again._ Is the first thought that passes through Luke’s mind as he tiredly smiles at the nice flight attendant and leaves the godforsaken flying piece of metal he’d been sitting in for the past sixteen hours or so.

Everything is a blur once he gets off the plane. He quietly follows all the steps, goes through security and hands in his passport when he’s asked until he’s finally in the baggage claim area where he stands silently and patiently waits for his two black suitcases to arrive. The rest of his belongings, such as all his clothes, books, etc. had been shipped off to Calum’s house a couple of weeks ago and are already waiting for him in his new room, in his new apartment.

He sighs in pure relief as he’s spilling out into the big hall where people wait for their loved ones to arrive, and Luke knows he’s going to spot his best friend in a second, probably waiting with a silly smirk on his face and a present for Luke.

It had become a tradition of theirs; whenever one of them was away for more than a few of days, they’d pick each other up at the airport bearing a silly gift. Luke has no idea where the tradition even begun, but he isn’t complaining. It’s their thing and he likes it. He sure could use some comfort and familiarity now.

Luke went through a rough two months. He did not hesitate to make the decision to do what he wants for once in his life and finally follow his dreams and go to music school, but it wasn’t easy. Shortly after breaking it to his parents they _kindly_ let him know that he has a month to pack his bags and leave.

At first, he moved in with Jack who welcomed him in open arms, but Luke wanted more. He wanted more than to live with his older brother. He wanted to attend a good music school, not one in Sydney where his chances of succeeding are low, he dreamed big.

So one night he formed a plan with Calum and Jack. Luke would move in with Calum in Los Angeles, he’d get a job and apply to every music school he could think of and pray for the best.

And now he’s here, in LAX, waiting to be picked up by Calum and start his new life. He gets a fresh start, he’s going to live with his Calum and get a job and work hard so he can pursue his dreams. The idea is both exciting and terrifying at the same time.

So when Luke spots a very smiling Calum, indeed holding a ridiculous present for Luke, he already feels so much better. Calum holds an absurdly huge stuffed penguin, arms wrapped around the animal’s middle as he tries to keep his balance and not topple over with the huge doll while still looking past it and trying to find Luke in the crowd.

When Luke waves at him and he finally spots him, Calum starts waving back excitedly, grinning like a little kid while showing off the huge penguin, making Luke laugh softly as he leaves his suitcases behind and runs straight into Calum, wrapping both of his arms around Calum and the enormous penguin all at once, knocking all three of them over. They land in a funny looking pile on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

“I’ve missed my Lukey!” Calum calls once they both get up and he moves closer to Luke so he can hug him properly now that the penguin isn’t in his way. Luke lets Calum hold him close and rub his back softly, he really needs a comforting hug from his best friend who he hasn’t seen in almost three months, since his last visit in Sydney.

“I’ve missed you too, Cal. I’m so glad I’m finally here.” He lets out a huge, relieved breath he hasn’t realized he’d been holding. He’s glad he’s not going through this alone and that he has Calum to watch over him. Jack keeps saying Calum is the only reason he lets Luke execute this massive, life-changing plan of his.

“How are you holding up, buddy?” Calum asks as he shoves the penguin into Luke’s arms before grabbing Luke’s suitcases. Luke sighs deeply, he was always a family person, close to his brothers. Disconnecting himself form them like that and moving to the other side of the world, not to mention having his parents turn their backs on him is more than hard on him.

He shrugs. “It’s hard, you know? I never thought they’d do this to me,” Luke glances at Calum right when they walk through the airport exist and Calum guides them to his car. “But I came here to start fresh so I’m excited.”

Calum flashes him a big, familiar grin that makes Luke’s heart swell in his chest. Having Calum around makes everything just a little bit less terrible.

“Well I’ve always been nothing but brutally honest with you, Luke, so I’m just gonna go ahead and say it. Your parents are complete assholes.” Luke laughs at that, Calum always knows how to make him feel better, his biological family may have betrayed him but he has Calum, he’s all the family he needs.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong they’ve always been kind to me, but what they did was beyond terrible, Luke. You don’t cut your kid off like that because they don’t want to be some stuck-up, fancy lawyer, they shouldn’t have kicked you out. But none of that matters anymore because you’re here and we’re going to make your dream come true.” Calum nudges Luke’s shoulder with his right when they reach his car.

“Thanks, Cal. You know that means the world to me.” Luke bites his lip and helps Calum shove his luggage into the trunk of the car.

“Remember when we were, like, fourteen and we’d sit in my room and write songs?” Calum says all of the sudden, chuckling lowly and Luke nods, the memories flooding him.

“The good old days, huh?” Luke laughs and Calum nods, shutting the trunk and making his way into the car.

“On a more serious note,” Calum says once they’re seated and buckled-up in his car and he looks at Luke, giving him a weird look. “Are you ready to start your new life?”

Luke smiles shyly, looking down at his hands as he sucks his lip ring into his mouth. “I am. I’m ready.”

***

It takes three full days, but Luke is finally all unpacked and feeling more or less at home in Calum’s place. Which is now _his_ place too. He has to get himself used to calling it that.

The apartment is nothing fancy, but not in a bad way. It’s on the fourth floor of the apartment building and there are two other apartments across the hall from them. The apartment consists of a small kitchen that borders with a living room that has a porch attached to it. Then there’s a hall with two bedrooms, and thankfully, two bathrooms.

Luke has this weird obsession with never sharing bathrooms, he assumes he got it from always living in a huge house with more bathrooms than residents. He can’t say he hated being rich and living in a family where he mostly got everything he wanted, but it makes getting used to living on your own harder.

So far, Luke likes it in LA. They haven’t gone out much yet, they were too busy unpacking Luke’s things and trying to fix Luke’s sleeping schedule since jet lag is practically eating him alive.

Calum tells him that there’s no need for him to pay rent, not for the first few months, anyway, and Luke feels bad. More than anything he wants to be independent and help Calum pay for the roof they’re living under, but he still hasn’t even tried looking for a job or applying to any schools and frankly, he feels lost. He’s lucky to have Calum to reassure him that once he’s all settled and ready he’ll help him find a job and look into schools.

***

It’s Luke’s fifth night in Los Angeles and he finally feels a bit more settled. Nothing is yet to be organized and he has a lot more to figure out, but he’s starting to feel like he belongs.

He’s in the living room, snuggled up with Calum on the couch as they watch a silly horror movie that has Calum shivering and hiding his face in Luke’s shoulder every once in a while when Calum suddenly clears his throat.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Calum nudges Luke’s arm with his cheek and Luke smiles down at him and nods, eyebrows furrowed. There’s a tinge of nervousness, maybe, in his voice.

“Do you remember when I told you about this guy I’m seeing?” Calum speaks uncharacteristically quietly, playing with his sweatshirt’s zipper mindlessly.

“Yeah,” Luke digs through his brain for his name, Calum told him about the guy but not quite as enough as he wished to know. Calum’s always been like that, never shares too much information until it’s actually serious. “Ashton, right?”

Calum’s whole face lights up as he grins. Luke bites back a smirk, he doesn’t want to embarrass him. “Yeah, Ashton,” he pauses and licks his lips before going on. “So I thought since you’re finally here, would you like to, like, meet him some day?”

Luke’s about to scream ‘yes I obviously want to meet your first serious boyfriend in two years, you silly moron!’ when Calum starts talking again.

“You don’t have to, though! It’s absolutely, one hundred percent fine if you’re not interested,” He speaks fast, not giving Luke a chance to protest. “I mean, it could be awkward for you, it’s totally understandable and I would never make you. I just thought, since you’re, like, my brother, you’d maybe want to meet him but-“

Luke cuts Calum’s ramble off by clutching his shoulders and shaking him gently, making him shut up.

“Would you quit babbling for a second?” he chuckles, dropping his hands from Calum’s shoulders. “Of course I want to meet him, that’d be so great, Cal. You’ve been mentioning him for a few months now and your eyes light up like a Christmas tree whenever you bring him up, so I would be more than honored to meet him.” Luke smiles as Calum lets out a shaky breath and finally cracks a smile of his own.

“I’m so relieved. I wasn’t sure you’d want to,” he finally looks at Luke, his grin widening. “Thanks, Luke.” He lunges forward and wraps his arms around Luke, squeezing him tightly.

“You’re my best friend, Calum. I definitely need to meet whoever you’re dating and give them _the talk_ , you know?” Luke jokes when Calum pulls back and looks at him.

“Sorry to burst your little, happy bubble, Luke. You may be as tall as a tree but Ashton’s, like, insanely muscular. He could definitely take you, so I don’t think your little talk would so much as intimidate him.” Calum’s chuckles and Luke pouts, crossing his arms over his chest in protest. “But I sure do appreciate the thought.”

Luke brushes him off.

“Wouldn’t I be third-wheeling you guys, though?” Luke asks, raising an eyebrow at Calum. The last thing he wants is to go out with these two lovebirds and end up sitting across from them at the table at some crowded bar, watching them sucking each other’s faces off. He knows that’s very much likely to happen.

Calum giggles, shoving at Luke’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, he’ll probably bring his best friend slash roommate with him, they’re almost inseparable, it’s funny.” Calum rolls his eyes and Luke assumes he’s remembering something.

“I’m sure you guys will get along just fine, he’s our age and he’s a cool guy. His name’s Michael.” Calum yawns, resting his head on Luke’s shoulder and Luke nods.

All of the sudden he’s really nervous about meeting Calum’s boyfriend and his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it! Any form of feedback is always much appreciated, here and/or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!! (Come be my friend!)


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So, as promised, it didn't take me too long to update. This is the second chapter and it's quite an important one, you know the plot is developing so I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!!

It’s been a full week since Luke’s arrival in Los Angeles and he feels that it’s finally time to start doing something other than sitting in his room or slouching on the living room couch all day long. He might lose his goddamn mind if he keeps doing that.

Luke needs to find a job and start applying to every music school in LA he can think of. That’s what he came here for, after all. By sitting on his ass all day long he’s surely not going to make anything big happen.

When the front door opens and then slams closed that afternoon, followed by a loud, exhausted sigh, Luke doesn’t even have to tear his eyes away from the TV screen to know Calum’s back and had a rough day at school.

“Hey, Luke.” He throws in Luke’s direction as he passes him and disappears into his room. He’s wearing his maroon and white colored uniform, the number ten printed on the back right under his last name, which means he had just finished practice and he’s probably worn out. That explains his grumpiness.

Calum has been playing soccer since he learned how to walk, pretty much. Luke had known Calum his entire life and being a professional soccer player has always been his dream, but being a soccer player is definitely not easy. Luke’s always noticed how tired Calum was after every practice or game, or how hard he always was on himself if he made the smallest of mistakes, even back in high school before it was serious.

Luke’s everything but worried about him, though. It may be tiring and Calum may come home exhausted every day, but Luke knows how happy soccer makes him. He can see the way Calum’s whole face lights up when he tells Luke about practice or how excited he is for an upcoming game. It makes Luke happy, seeing his best friend achieving the thing he’d been dreaming about since he was a kid.

Forty minutes after Calum’s dramatic entrance home, he emerges from the hallway, his wild, curly hair sticking to his forehead damply, flashing Luke a huge grin before plopping down next to him on the couch.

“I’m so tired.” He groans, dropping his head to rest on Luke’s shoulder. Luke simply sighs in response and smiles down fondly at his best friend, gently stroking his curly hair.

“What have you been up to today, anyway?” Calum asks, all but purring in response to Luke’s touch. Luke’s always said that Calum reminds him of a puppy, he’s in constant need of attention and affection.

Luke shrugs. “Not much, I’ve applied to every school I could find online,” Luke drops his hand from Calum’s hair. “They’re all insanely expensive, though. I don’t think I could afford going to any of them anytime soon.” He adds, chewing on his bottom lip.

Luke feels like crying. How could he have so stupidly dove into something he knew was a long-shot in the first place? He didn’t even bother checking it out first and making sure he had the money to through with it.

“Hey, don’t get all sad on me now, Lukey,” Calum lifts his head from Luke’s shoulder, poking his cheek with the tip of his finger. It feels cold against Luke’s flushed skin. “We’ll find a way to make this work. We’ll get you a job, and I could spare some money, I’ve been saving up for a while. And maybe we could even ask Jack and Ben if-“ Luke doesn’t let him finish before he’s shaking his head frantically.

“I can’t ask Ben, he’d just tell my parents and that would be the one thing they’d been waiting for to prove how stupid I was to come here without any preparation thinking I would just become successful musician in a blink of an eye. I am obviously not ready.” Luke’s chest burns with anger at the thought of that alone, he really wants to prove his parents wrong, to show them he could do this on his own, without their help.

“And I won’t take your or Jack’s money either, Cal. I can’t. I’ll just have to put this on hold for a while, until I make enough money.”

“But I want to help, Luke. And I know for a fact Jack would want to help you too, if you just asked-“ Luke cuts Calum off for the second time.

“Cal, I appreciate it, you have absolutely no idea how much, but I really can’t. I won’t take your money, you have your own things to worry about. Not to mention you spared me from paying rent for a while, that’s more than enough.” Luke says, cracking the best reassuring smile he can muster at Calum.

Calum huffs and crosses his arms over his chest with a small pout, he’s always been stubborn that way. It makes Luke’s smile widen. “Fine, but you can at least let me help you find a job.”

Luke nods, that’s an offer he won’t say no to. “Got any ideas?”

“Actually, yeah.” Calum says, his lips curling up in a smirk. “Get dressed, we’re leaving.” He says, and with that he disappears into his room again, not giving Luke any further explanation.

He sighs and shakes his head as he gets up from the couch and makes his way to his room. His best friend is a funny guy.

***

Calum drags Luke to his own workplace; a small, cozy coffee shop called Jackie’s that’s placed right across the street from their apartment building. The sign above the door is white with black, cursive writing that spells the café’s name and there are two round tables on the curb near the entrance.

The interior of the coffee house is just as nice and cozy as the exterior and the scent of coffee and something sweet baking hits Luke’s nose the second he sets foot inside.

The owner of the place, Jackie, is a short, sweet, old lady with kind, brown eyes and silver hair who grins at them and greets the two boys with hugs, even though she’d only just met Luke.

Out of nowhere, it makes Luke weirdly miss home, but he pushes that thought away. He has to focus on impressing Jackie and hoping she’d be willing to hire him, the café seems like a nice place to work at.

The three of them sit at one of the round tables inside, close enough to the counter so Jackie can keep an eye out for any customers while the three of them talk. She insists on making them coffee and brings them a plate of cookies on the house and the two of them thank her before Calum explains Luke’s situation and asks her if she, by any chance, would consider hiring Luke.

Surprisingly enough, Jackie hires him right on spot, telling him he could start on Monday. Luke thanks her and he and Calum head back home with Luke feeling somewhat accomplished, his first job.

***

“Are you ever going to finish getting ready?” Calum bangs on Luke’s door, startling him as he stares at his own reflection in the mirror blankly.

It’s a Friday night and Calum woke Luke up by announcing that they’re meeting his boyfriend, Ashton, and Ashton’s best friend, Michael, at a bar later that night. Luke spent the entire afternoon trying to pick out something to wear, as stupid as that may be, he usually settles for the first shirt and pair of jeans he fishes from the closet, but this feels bigger, more important.

Luke is absolutely mortified of meeting Ashton. What if Ashton doesn’t like him? He can’t have his best friend’s boyfriend hate him. Besides, Luke is so awkward. So damn awkward. He knows he’s going to mess something up and ruin everyone’s night and he’s absolutely terrified.

So he finds himself standing in front of his body-length mirror, wearing black, holed skinny jeans and a Black shirt with maroon colored sleeves at eight forty and Calum is growing impatient.

Luke decides this outfit will have to do as he sneaks one last look at his hair in the mirror, before he finally opens his door, making Calum fall back and into Luke’s room, landing with his ass on the wooden-floor and Luke can’t help the loud burst of laughter that escapes him at the sight of Calum sitting with his ass on the floor, his hands crossed over his chest as he scarily stares at Luke as if he might try to murder him any seconds now.

Luke stretches his hand out in Calum’s direction, offering to help him get up. But Calum is characteristically stubborn, sticking his tongue out in Luke’s direction as he gets back up to his feet, shooting Luke yet another angry glance that has him laughing even harder.

“You’re such an asshole.” Calum mumbles as he shoves past Luke and walks down the hall, Luke following not too far behind, laughter still bubbling in his chest as he tries to catch up with Calum who seems to be power walking away from Luke.

“It wasn’t even that funny!” Calum shouts as they make their way downstairs to Calum’s car. It isn’t cold outside but Luke still pulls the sleeves of his sweater over his fingers and hugs the fabric tighter to his body, the nerves are getting to him.

Luke spends the entire ride to the bar begging for Calum’s forgiveness by poking his cheek and squeezing his side, fluttering his lashes suggestively at him, trying to get him to crack a smile. But Calum insists that Luke will have to work _extra_ hard to earn his trust and forgiveness back. But he still makes sure to roll his eyes fondly and grin back at Luke so he knows he’s joking.

Calum pulls up in front of the bar’s entrance and he’s just about to open his door and get out of the car when Luke grabs his wrist firmly, making him look up and meet Luke’s wide eyes.

“What- are you okay?” Calum furrows his eyebrows in confusion, looking down at the way Luke’s fingers clutch his wrist and then back up to meet Luke’s eyes again, so Luke lets go of him and sighs, closing his eyes and resting his head back on the headrest, not wanting to even look at Calum, he’s so embarrassed with the way he’s acting.

“I’m really nervous, Cal. I don’t want them to hate me.” Luke admits, gnawing on his bottom lip. He feels stupid, he shouldn’t be so scared of meeting them, they’re about his age and there’s no reason for them to not like Luke, but he’s still irrationally terrified.

Luke thinks it might be a mix of Calum being so important to him and wanting to impress Ashton, but also all the terrifying, important business meeting he’d been dragged to by his parents when he was younger.

His parents had always said they were training him for when he’s a lawyer himself and has to go to these meetings alone. These meetings had him shivering with anxiety. There were so many old men and women who always looked incredibly intimidating, they were over-polite and had funny manners that his parents taught him, there is a certain way to act in a business meeting. These habits have stuck with Luke over the years.

“I swear, Luke, there’s no reason for you to be nervous. Ashton is possibly the nicest, most generous person I have ever met. I’m pretty sure I’ve never witnessed him being anything but sweet and positive,” Calum pauses, tongue swiping over his lips before he continues. “And Michael is such a hilarious guy. He has an awesome taste of music, quite similar to yours, actually. So there’s no reason for you to not get along with them, this isn’t a test or a trial, it’s just a couple of friends meeting up. Please don’t be nervous.” Calum reaches out and squeezes Luke’s shoulder. He knows he’s being stupid but he can’t help it.

He nods and takes a deep breath, he doesn’t want to disappoint his best friend. “I know, I’m sorry.”

He rubs his eyes with the heels of his palms. “Can I ask you for a favor?” Luke asks and Calum looks up with curiosity, but he still nods, not questioning Luke.

“Could you not tell them about, you know, everything that happened? Spare them the details about my parents or how I’m so broke I can’t even pay for rent or go to school. I don’t want anyone’s pity or judgment.” Luke says, eyes pleading. He’s asked Calum not to talk to Ashton about this before, but he doesn’t want that coming up and making things awkward.

“Yeah, Luke, of course. I’m not going to say anything, please don’t worry.” Calum’s hand squeezes Luke’s shoulder again and he finally drops his hands from his face, taking another deep breath before he’s smiling at Calum.

“Let’s do this.”

***

Ashton and Michael arrive about ten minutes after Calum and Luke do, so in the meantime they find a table at the back of the bar and wait in patience until Calum finally spots Ashton walking towards them and he darts up to his feet and runs into Ashton’s arms, hugging him tightly. Luke smiles at the sight, he looks so happy.

Ashton’s tall, almost as tall as Luke, his hair is slightly curly and really kind, warm eyes and a huge smile that Luke can guess is the thing that drew Calum in. Calum was always a sucker for a nice smile.

“Hey, you must be Luke!” Ashton calls when he and Calum finally separate and Luke nods, stretching his arm out in Ashton’s direction. It’s a habit he picked up from so many long, exhausting business meetings he’s had with his parents and their associates. He feels dumb, no one shakes hands anymore, this isn’t an official meeting.

Ashton gives him a funny look before he’s shaking his head and giggling. “No need to be so polite, come give me a big hug! I feel like I already know you, Cal never shuts up about you.” He says, wrapping his arms around Luke and pulling him into a hug. Luke’s as stiff as a statue for the first second, frazzled and embarrassed, but he finally comes back to his senses and hugs Ashton back.

When Ashton lets go of him, Luke spots the person who must be Michael, standing not too far behind them with Calum on his side as they laugh about something Luke can’t hear.

Michael’s quite a special sight; he has such pale skin Luke’s certain he’s whiter than a wall but not in a bad way, somehow it’s flattering on him, especially with his hair that is dyed such a bright red and there’s a small and Luke notices a metal bar decorating one of his eyebrows.

He’s sort of fascinating, Luke thinks, he can’t stop staring.

“Luke, come meet Michael!” Calum says, waving Luke over. And as Luke goes he notices how hot he feels all of the sudden, is he blushing? He prays the dim lights of the bar are enough to hide how red his cheeks must be as he makes his way over to them.

“Hey,” Luke offers, trying his best not to be awkward as he grins at Michael, his hand automatically shooting up in his direction for a shake like he did with Ashton a mere moment ago. He’s such an idiot.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m just used to… never mind. It’s great meeting you.” Michael looks Luke up and down, eyeing him weirdly before he looks at Calum, offering him a funny look before he’s smirking at Luke and Luke’s face feels even hotter. There’s a good chance his face is changing colors and he’s so grateful for how dark it is in this place.

“So, you’re the famous Luke. You’re not… what I expected.” Michael chuckles before he shrugs and pushes past Luke, walking over to where Ashton’s sitting at the table. Luke shoots Calum a questioning look when Michael’s gone, eyebrows raised in shock. Not what he’d expected? What’s that supposed to mean?

But Calum only shrugs in response before he rushes over to the table, sitting down next to Aston which leaves Luke to sit next to Michael.

When they all order drinks, Luke stupidly asks for a beer. His face burns up again as the waiter asks him for an ID and Luke remembers he’s not twenty one yet, which is the drinking age in the U.S, which is where he currently is. He feels stupid again as he politely apologizes to the waiter and he definitely catches Michael rolling his eyes at him, but he’s not so sure why.

When they’ve all finally ordered drinks, _nonalcoholic_ ones, of course, and something to eat they finally get to talk for a bit. Luke learns Ashton’s twenty one and he studies art and photography at the same college Calum goes to, which is where they met.

Michael doesn’t offer too much information about himself so Luke doesn’t poke around for any because he finds Michael incredibly intimidating and he has the smallest of feelings that Michael doesn’t quite… like him. He’s, again, not sure why.

“So, Luke, what brought you to LA? Calum only mentioned you wanted to go to music school but I didn’t get enough details out of this one.” Ashton giggles again, something Luke realizes he does a lot, but it’s cute so he doesn’t mind.

“I was meant to go to law school in Sydney, actually,” Luke starts, glancing over at Calum who surveys Luke’s face, not sure where he’s going with this, probably because Luke had just told him he doesn’t want to bring this up. But Luke knows what he’s doing. Or at least he thinks he does.

“But I declined it last minute and decided to go in a different direction. I really want to study music, so I came here. I’ve heard Los Angeles is the place to go about these things.” Luke finishes quickly before reaching for his water and jugging it down nervously.

“That sounds awesome! What school are you going to?” Ashton asks, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth.

“I-I don’t go to any school, yet. I’ve applied to a few, but I’m still waiting to hear back from them.” Luke almost chokes. He pretty much cornered himself.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll hear from them real soon,” Ashton offers another big grin that practically lights up their whole table. Luke really likes him and he sees why Calum likes him so much, he’s special and definitely different than every guy or girl Calum’s ever dated before.

“So, what kind of music do you do?” That’s a question Luke, finally, finds easy to answer.

“I play the guitar, I’ve always loved it. And I sing a bit, but I don’t actually know if I’m any good.” He shrugs and Ashton waves him off.

“Please, I’m sure you’re great!” Ashton calls and Luke blushes and thanks him quietly. “You know, Mike here is also a guitar player, he’s really good. Maybe you two can play together some time.” He adds and Luke’s eyes dart to the redhead sitting next to him, eyes widening.

“Really, you play?” Luke asks, maybe this is his ticket to get Michael to finally speak to him, they’ve found common ground. Or so he thinks.

Michael simply shrugs, sinking back further into his chair. And Luke feels someone kick Michael’s ankle under the table and he yelps and swears in response, not sure if it’s Calum or Ashton.

He rolls his eyes and huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah, I play. But I’m sure I’m not as great as Mr. Hotshot-Lawyer here.” He scoffs and gets up, his chair dragging against the tiled floor with a deafening shriek.

And then he’s gone, just like that.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I feel like this chapter might be a bit boring, but I swear it's just build up for later, I have to set up the ground for the plot, you know? So please don't get bored with me, this chapter is kinda lame and I'm sorry :(
> 
> On a brighter note, thank you so, so much for all the sweet comments I've been receiving, it really means so, so much to me.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!

Luke finally manages to tear his eyes from Michael’s abandoned chair and looks over at Calum who sits across the table from him. Calum’s staring at Ashton wide eyed, the two boys exchanging a confused, shocked look. Luke clears his throat to get their attention, both of their heads whipping in his direction, waiting for him to speak.

“Did I say something?” Luke asks quietly, eyes dropping to look at his own hands in his lap. He feels embarrassed and awkward and frankly, he has no clue what he did to piss off Michael so badly he’d actually get up and storm out.

“I-“ Ashton starts, but immediately closes him mouth, looking at Calum again. Luke understands that no one knows what actually just happened here. The three of them sit in silence for a couple of minutes, each boy swimming in his own thoughts until Ashton lifts his head up, clearing his throat.

“Michael’s a hothead, he probably just had a shitty day and he decided to take it out on you,” He says, offering Luke a small, comforting smile. “I’m definitely going to have a serious talk with him when I get home. I’m sorry he did that.” Ashton’s big, brown eyes stare right at Luke’s blue ones and he nods.

“This isn’t your fault, you shouldn’t be apologizing for him, Ash.” Calum says calmly, placing his hand on Ashton’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze and offering him a huge grin when he turns to look at him.

Luke envies them, they find so much comfort in each other, he wants that. He almost never had time to socialize in high school, there were only a few single incidents where he actually had time to act like your average high schooler.

The first time was in tenth grade, the night where Luke realized he was bisexual. Calum had dragged him to an after party after the school’s team won a game. It was at Calum’s place so Luke wasn’t as nervous, at least he knew his surroundings. Luke had two beers and was barely even tipsy when he found himself getting pulled by the hand to the center of the makeshift dance floor that was really the middle of Calum’s living room with all the furniture pushed back to make room.

A guy from Calum’s team, Josh, held Luke’s hand as they danced, bodies close. Not too long after, Luke found himself with his back pressed against the bathroom door, Josh’s lips all over him. It was probably the alcohol that made Luke so brave that night, but that was his first time, in Calum’s bathroom with a guy he barely knew.

Luke and Josh never really spoke again, only an occasional exchange of awkward pleasantries in the halls. And Luke was fine with it, Luke _is_ fine with it. After all, he didn’t have time for a relationship back in tenth grade, when he was working hard on satisfying his parents by bringing home good report cards. Luke was actually kind of thankful to Josh, he gave Luke all the reassurance he needed to finally figure out his sexuality.

The second memorable time was in senior year, a couple of months before graduation. Luke was tutoring this girl from his math class for extra credit, Rachel. They spent all afternoon in the library, solving problems and hunching over their books as Luke explained everything Rachel didn’t understand.

When they decided to take a break, Rachel decided she had a fun idea to show just how grateful she was for Luke’s help. She slid out of her chair to the floor and before Luke knew it, she was between his legs and he summoned every self control he had in him to keep his mouth shut. It was probably the boldest thing Luke’s ever done.

Luke and Rachel kept seeing each other for about a month, holding hands in the hallway and making out in either of their beds until Luke’s parents had told him she was distracting him when he needed to focus on school the most, so he was forced to breakup with Rachel.

So Luke never really had an actual, real, functioning relationship, which is the reason he’s so jealous of what Ashton and Calum share. He watches the way Ashton wraps his arm around Calum’s shoulder and the way Calum just melts into him, into his touch, like it’s so natural. Luke also notices the way Ashton looks down at Calum with a small smile, his eyes going all bright and shiny as he strokes Calum hair, and how Calum places his hand on Ashton’s knee and his thumb traces shapes into Ashton’s skin through his jeans.

Luke feels out of place, all of the sudden, like he shouldn’t be here. So he clears his throat awkwardly again, making them both look up at him.

“I think I’ll go guys,” Luke starts pushing his chair back, picking his phone up from the table and slipping it into his back pocket. “I’ll just take a cab home, don’t worry, Cal.” Luke adds with a smiling, knowing his friend is going to start protesting in a second, insisting on going home with Luke.

“No! Luke, stay, please,” Ashton surprises him when he calls, getting up too so he can look at Luke when he speaks. “We came here so we can hang out, you’re Cal’s best friend and I’ve been hearing so much about you since we started dating. Please, stay. Michael is just being a grumpy ass tonight, that shouldn’t matter.”

Luke smiles shyly at Ashton, he feels bad, like he’s somehow ruined their night just by being there. Which is stupid, it wasn’t his fault that Michael decided to hate Luke without any concrete reasoning.

“Are you guys sure? I can leave, I swear it’s not a big deal.” Luke bites his bottom lip, sucking his lip ring into his mouth nervously. He hates feeling like he’s intruding something, he doesn’t want to sit there and prevent Ashton and Calum from their time together.

“Don’t be silly, sit down!” Ashton giggles and Luke grins immediately, Ashton’s giggle must be the most contagious thing he’s ever heard in his entire life.

“So, tell me more about those music skills of yours.”

***

“He’s really great, Cal,” Luke tells Calum quietly as Calum tries to fish his house keys out of his pocket. It’s nearing two in the morning and Luke’s trying to stay as quiet as he can since there are other residents on their floor.

Luke’s had a great night with Ashton and Calum, after the _Michael incident_. Luke decides that he absolutely loves and adores Ashton, though. He’s a great person and he’s more than glad that that’s the person his best friend chose to be with.

“I think you chose the right guy for you.” Luke adds with a small grin. Calum’s hand freezes and he looks up, meeting Luke’s eyes in the mostly-dark stairway.

“Really?”

Luke nods, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly as he offers him a reassuring smile to make sure he knows he’s being serious. “Really.”

Calum’s grins widens, his eyes bright as he pulls his hand out of his pocket and surprises Luke with a big hug and Luke stumbles backwards a few steps, nearly toppling over along with Calum before he regains his balance, hugging Calum back, chuckling fondly.

“I’m really happy for you, Cal. You deserve someone who’ll treat you right for once.” Luke whispers, squeezing Calum tight before letting go. Calum’s been in so many shitty relationships in his life, girls and boys who never treated him the way they should, never appreciating Calum for who he is. Luke hated it. But now he has Ashton and from what Luke’s seen tonight, Ashton is the guy he’s been wanting his best friend to date for a long, long while.

Calum goes back to searching for the key, a huge smile now playing on his lips, eyes shining brightly in the darkness of the stairway.

***

On Saturday, Calum apologizes to Luke as he practically skips his way out of their apartment to see Ashton, alone. Luke doesn’t ask any questions as his best friend waves and runs off, leaving Luke alone to watch TV uselessly all day.

On Sunday morning, Calum has to work. But when he gets back he invites Ashton over to hang out with them. Something in Luke really hopes that Ashton would somehow convince Michael to tag along. He doesn’t know why he feels so disappointed when Ashton shows up alone, with a tray of pizza in his hand and a huge grin on his face.

Finally, Monday rolls along and it’s Luke’s first day at the café. He gets there right on time and Jackie greets him with open arms and a cheerful smile. She gives him a work shirt that he quickly changes into, and then she gives him a quick tour of the small place, showing him the kitchen and explaining how the cashier works. Later, she walks him through the menu and how he should handle customers.

When she’s done explaining everything, she lets him try for himself. He greets every customer that enters the coffee house with a big smile and a nervous ‘hello’ and sits them down, offers them menu and later on takes his order and serves it to them when it’s ready. Things go by pretty smoothly.

About an hour before his shift is supposed to end the bell above the door rings, signaling that someone entered the café. Luke looks up from the plate he’s drying with a towel to spot a very cheery Calum walking towards him, offering a wave as he sits on one of the stools next to the counter Luke’s standing behind.

“What are you so happy about?” Luke chuckles, placing the plate down and leaning his elbows against the counter, his chin in his palm as he looks at Calum who still has a silly grin plastered to his face.

“Don’t say no, hear me out,” Calum starts and Luke already doesn’t like the sound of it, but he stays quiet. “Ashton managed to convince Michael to come over to dinner at ours today, you guys can talk it out.”

“Okay.” Luke shrugs casually. He doesn’t know why Calum thought he was going to say no, Luke’s been dying to clear things up with Michael. If he said something that offended him the other night, he wants to know. He wants to apologize and make things okay between them.

“Okay?” Calum asks, eyebrows knitting together in surprise.

Luke snorts at his reaction as he picks up a wet mug from the pile of wet dishes he has to dry up and sort into place, mindlessly soaking out the water from the inside of it as he clears his throat.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be okay? I don’t want him to hate me,” Luke rolls his eyes, placing the mug down. “I don’t know what I did or said to tick him off, but he’s your boyfriend’s best friend and we’re naturally going to see each other a lot, I want things to be okay between us. I don’t want it to feel awkward.” Luke says and Calum nods.

“Alright then, I’ll help you pass the time until your shift’s done and then we can head home and order some food, Ash and Michael are gonna come over at nine.” Calum says and Luke nods, passing him a wet dish and a fresh towel with a pleading smile.

Calum shakes his head and helps Luke with the dishes. “The things I do for you…” he mutters under his breath, making Luke laugh.

***

Luke’s head whips up when the doorbell rings, his stomach feels tight with nerves. He doesn’t even know why he’s so nervous about seeing Michael again, he’s et the guy one time for about twenty minutes and he decided to hate Luke for no reason, but Luke doesn’t like confrontations. He isn’t used to people just hating him, without him giving them a reason to. Luke’s the kind of person to get along with everyone.

There’s something about the redhead that really intimidates Luke, but also kind of draws him in. Luke is confused and nervous and he gives Calum a look that screams ‘help me’ as he walks to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

“Hello!” Ashton exclaims when Luke fully opens the door. Ashton doesn’t waste any second as he flings himself onto Luke, wrapping him up in a big, warm hug.

“I want one too!” Calum yells from somewhere behind Luke, making him chuckle and let go of Ashton.

“I’m coming, you big baby.” Ashton’s voice is fake-angry but Luke can literally hear the love oozing out of it, it makes him smile. But then his smile falters when he notices Michael who’s standing frozen at the doorframe.

“Hey, Michael,” Luke tries to offer the most genuine, un-nervous grin he can muster. “Come in.” he adds and Michael rolls his eyes and huffs, pushing past Luke, literally, pushing at his shoulder with his own, making Luke stumble backwards as he walks in.

“ _Michael_!” Ashton’s voice echoes through the apartment. “Behave yourself!” Ashton scolds like you’d scold a five year old and Luke really wants to laugh but Michael already hates him and Ashton is basically sticking up for him, so he swallows it down and closes the door, moving to join the group of boys in the kitchen.

“Luke and I had no idea what to order so we settled for pizza,” Calum explains as he sets the two pizza trays he and Calum picked up on their way home on the round kitchen table, dragging out a chair and sitting down, Ashton following suit.

Luke doesn’t know where to sit, if Michael would rather sit next to Calum or Ashton, and it’s stupid, it’s just his nerves, but he’s just about to finally choose a chair, placing his hand on top of it to pull it back when Michael touches the same chair, their fingers brushing for a mere second before Michael pulls back like Luke’s skin might burn him.

Michael glares at Luke angrily, his eyes piercing holes into Luke’s skin and Luke swears that Michael’s about to fucking growl at him in a second now. Instead, Michael turns away and moves to sit in the other empty chair. Calum and Ashton stay quiet, silently nibbling at their pizza, but Luke knows they witnessed the whole thing and his face heats up like it’s on fire. Everything would be so much easier if he’d just stop being so damn awkward and could confront Michael like normal people do.

“So, Luke,” Ashton stars, setting his second slice of pizza down on his plate. “How was your first day at Jackie’s?” he asks, smiling politely and Luke is grateful for Ashton because he’s quickly learning that he’s that person you need to keep around to break the ice. He always has something to say and a big grin to offer.

“It was pretty great, actually,” Luke grins, setting his own pizza down. “Jackie is wonderful and it isn’t hard work. It was actually quite fun.” He shrugs and Ashton nods, taking another bite of his pizza.

“Oh, Luke, I had an idea,” Calum says with his mouth full and Ashton smacks his across the head with a scowl. Calum rolls his eyes and swallows his pizza down, opening his mouth wide to show Ashton is done. Luke can’t help the giggle that escapes him.

“I thought you could ask Jackie to perform at the café sometimes,” Calum pauses to take a sip of water and Luke’s sitting on the edge of his seat, he heard the word ‘perform’ and that’s all you need to capture Luke’s full attention. “Jackie’s daughter, Danielle, used to perform at the café sometimes before she moved away for college. I’m sure Jackie wouldn’t mind having some live music, you should definitely ask her.”

And Luke is all over the place, his heart starts thumping faster in his chest at the thought of performing. Even if it’s in the smallest café in Los Angeles and even if he’d perform in front of twenty people at most, it’s still something, it’s still music. It’s something he could put in his resume if he ever gets the chance to apply to any job that involves music and it’s something that could give him a chance to practice.

“That’d be so awesome!” Luke calls, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a satisfied grin.

“Hey, have you heard from any of the schools you applied to, by the way?” Ashton asks and Luke’s excitement drops as he exchanges a worried Luke with Calum, shaking his head.

“If that doesn’t work out I might just try to apply for jobs, record companies or anything else I could find. I just really want to find _something_.” Luke says and Ashton nods, seeming to understand. Luke feels Michael shift in his seat next to him and he looks at him just in time to catch the wicked smirk that’s spreading across his lips.

“Why won’t you just ask your loaded parents to get you a spot in one of the music schools? I’m sure no one would say no to someone as entitled and important as you are. Money fixes everything.” Michael’s tone is flat, cold and mean and it makes Luke’s blood turn into ice. He drops his pizza down into his plate, feeling tears of anger and hurt burning behind his eyes, threatening to spill out.

“You’re so full of shit, Michael. You know nothing about me, stop acting like you do,” Luke spits, mustering every bit of bravery in him as he looks up and meets Michael’s green eyes, staring right into them as he pushes his chair back and gets up, rushing down the hall and into his room, slamming it shut behind him.

Once he’s safely inside, knowing no one can get in, he slides down against the door, resting his back against the cold wood as he brings his legs up to his chest, hugging them as he muffles a sob in the fabric of his jeans.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a busy and draining week but finally, here's the chapter! I can't guarantee it's interesting but I wouldn't call it boring either, things are happening here, especially near the end of the chapter :-)
> 
> Enjoy!! (ps i did not proofread this so there may be a few mistakes that i will correct later, don't make fun of me!)

Luke doesn’t know how long he sits there on the floor, crying tears of frustration. He feels helpless. Michael’s harsh attitude may have triggered this storm of emotions in him, but it isn’t the main reason he’s crying. Luke’s overwhelmed.

In such a short period of time he was kicked out of his own house by his disappointed parents, made a huge step and moved all the way across the world, realized he was broke and couldn’t do what he came here to do and now this kid who doesn’t even know him basically hates his guts for, _supposedly_ , being ‘rich and entitled’. Or at least that’s what he thinks Michael hates him for, he’s not even sure since Michael refuses to talk to him.

There’s a soft knock on Luke’s door. He quickly wipes under his eyes and takes one deep breath before dragging himself up and curling his fingers around the knob, pulling the door open just a crack so he can peek out and make sure it’s only Calum.

“It’s just me, buddy, can I come in?” Calum’s voice is quiet and calm and he offers Luke the smallest of smiles. Luke nods, opening the door all the way, letting Calum inside. He pats Luke’s shoulder as he pushes past him, dropping down on Luke’s bed and blinking up at him, waiting for Luke to join him.

When he does, Calum clears his throat. “Ash and Michael left.”

“I’m really sorry this didn’t work out, Cal. I know how important this is to you.” Luke says shakily, but Calum clicks his tongue and shakes his head, sliding closer to Luke and wrapping an arm around his middle, resting his head on his shoulder. Luke inhales deeply, smelling the familiar scent of Calum, which spreads warmth inside of him. Just having his best friend close makes him feel better already.

“This isn’t your fault, Luke. I have no idea what’s gotten into Michael, I swear he’s usually such a great guy. But you didn’t do anything wrong,” Calum says, rubbing Luke’s arm comfortingly. “Ashton’s going to try to talk some sense into him again, maybe this time he’ll figure out what the hell’s going on in Michael’s head.”

Luke simply nods, not knowing what else there is to say. He wants to apologize, wants to make sure Calum knows he really tried and he wanted this to work out, he really wanted to be friends with Calum’s friends and he feels like he’s ruining this for him. Luke just popped out of the nowhere and suddenly started messing up everyone’s lives. That was the last thing he had wanted. Maybe that’s why Michael dislikes him so much. He’s ruining the perfect dynamic the three of them had going before he came along.

“I know this sucks, I know this whole thing is really hard on you, Lukey,” Calum starts again, voice low and quiet he isn’t talking about Michael anymore, he sees right through Luke. “I know that you put on a brave face and refuse to admit it, but what your parents did is really hurting you, and rightfully so. I know not doing what you want to do is also hurting you. But it’s going to be alright, everything’s going to work out eventually. Trust me.”

Luke nods again, afraid his voice would betray him and crack if he dared to open his mouth and try to speak. He takes a deep breath and rest his head on top of Calum’s. and they fall into a comforting silence, it’s nice to just sit there with Calum and just think for a while.

After about fifteen minutes, Calum clears his throat and finally speaks. “I have an idea,” he practically darts off the bed and Luke gives him a confused look, raising an eyebrow at him. “Tomorrow after work, we’re going out. Ash and I can take you out and maybe we’ll convince Ash to get us some drinks, he’s such a dad about these things. But we can find you a nice guy or girl and get your mind off of everything. It’ll be fun!”

Luke shakes his head, his first time having sex might have, technically, been a one night stand and he’s alright with that, there’s nothing wrong in one night stands, but he’s not usually a one night stand kind of guy.

“You know I don’t really… do that anymore,” Luke shrugs, cheeks heating up at the memory. He even remembers how embarrassed he was when he told Calum after it happened. “You know I’m more of the relationship type.” He chuckles.

“Why not? Just this once, just to take your mind off of everything and have some fun! You haven’t had any fun since you got here,” Calum sighs, giving Luke a concerned look. “You’ve been nothing but stressed since you got to LA, Luke. Just take the night off and have some fun with us.”

Luke knows Calum’s right. He hasn’t had any fun. The only two incidents when he tried to have fun were brutally destroyed by Michael and his weird hatred towards Luke. Luke deserves to have fun, he wants to. He’s in fucking _Los Angeles_ for crying out loud, he hadn’t had the opportunity to just enjoy it.

“Alright, I’m in.” Luke says and Calum grins at him and holds two thumbs up, satisfied.

***

Luke and Calum work together the next day, so the shift flies by pretty fast. Luke enjoys working with Calum, they’ve always made a really good team. Luke takes the customers’ orders and gives them to Calum who quickly gets them all in order and places them on the counter, so Luke picks them up serves them to the customers.

At seven thirty Jackie arrives to take over, and Calum grabs Luke’s elbow, pulling him to the side so he could whisper something in his ear before they leave.

“You should talk to Jackie,” Calum says quietly, giving Luke a stern look. “ _Now_.” He encourages as Luke cocks his head to the side, a bit frazzled.

“Luke, c’mon wake up, dude!” Calum rolls his eyes and gives Luke’s shoulder a gentle shove. “You should ask her if she’d be cool with you playing here sometimes, remember? We talked about this.”

“Oh, yeah.” Luke dumbly blurts. He doesn’t want to ask Jackie for any more favors, he feels like since he left his parents’ house all he ever does is collect favors from everyone

 Jack, his brother, let him stay with him at first, then Calum let him move in and didn’t even let Luke pay rent, he got him this job and Jackie was kind enough to even hire him even though he never had never worked a day in his life before and it’d be extremely risky of her to just hire someone who has no experience like that. Now he’s going to ask her to help him promote his own, nonexistent, music career.

“Are you sure about this? I feel bad, like I shouldn’t be asking for any more favors.” Luke picks at his nails anxiously and Calum rolls his eyes again.

“You know Jackie, she’s a sweet old lady! Plus, you’ll be doing _her_ a favor, playing here could definitely bring her more customers, people love live music.” Calum insists, giving Luke another shove in the counter’s direction, where Jackie is standing and reading some paper she’s holding.

“Fine!” Luke whisper-yells in Calum’s direction, pushing Calum’s hands off him. He’s so aggressive sometimes.

Luke takes one more breath, mustering all the courage he can and tries to push his shyness away as he approaches Jackie. She gives him a big grin when she notices him.

“Hey, Jackie! Do you think I could, uh, talk to you for a second?” Luke rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. Jackie doesn’t same too fazed, though, her grin widens as he nods.

“Is everything okay? You seem a bit… uncomfortable,” she asks softly and Luke nods, not wanting to alert her. He realizes how strange he’s acting and he doesn’t want her to think he’s unhappy with this job, when in reality, it pretty much saved him because now he’s finally making money and every dollar he earns will help.

“I wanted to ask you something, and it’s totally okay if you say no,” he starts quickly. He knows he’s rambling and speaking too fast, but he’s nervous and he fears that if he doesn’t just say it he might chicken out and not ask her at all. “I understand it’s an unusual request and-“ she cuts him off by raising a hand, chuckling.

“You can ask me, I promise, it’s okay.” She reassures sweetly and Luke lets out a nervous crackle and nods. He shouldn’t be afraid, she’s such a nice person so even if she says no, he knows she’d be nice about it.

“You see, I came here, to Los Angeles, to do music. But right now I have no place to, well, do music.” He chuckles before going on, “So I thought maybe I could play here sometime? It’d give me a chance to practice and maybe even collect a couple of extra tips. I could really use an audience, playing music for Calum in our living room doesn’t really resemble any real crowd, you know?” he laughs, biting down on his bottom lip nervously, studying her face.

She squints at him in concentration, like the answer to her question might be hiding somewhere on Luke’s face, but eventually her face breaks into a grin as she nods. “That’s a great idea! I will pay you for every time you play, it could bring us more customers. Live music attracts customers.”

Luke feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders, he’s so glad Calum made sure he talked to her. “Really? Oh my god, Jackie, thank you so much! That’d be incredible!” he gets so caught up in his excitement and lunges forward, wrapping the small woman in a hug. She laughs, nearly tripping backwards before she regains her composure and hugs Luke back as he keeps thanking her.

***

“This one’s for Luke!” Calum raises the small glass with the yellowish looking liquid in it that smells funny to Luke’s nose, but he doesn’t question it. He raises his glass as well, bumping it with Calum and Ashton’s, their glasses making a weird clicking noise before they all down their drinks.

Luke swallows the whole thing, but immediately starts coughing, hunching forward and leaning his weight on the table in front of him. It’s been a while since he drank anything stronger than beer. He hears Calum laughing to his right, and Ashton scolds him before resting a hand on Luke’s back.

“Are you alright?” Ashton asks, raising his voice over the loud music. Luke nods, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and sitting up with a silly grin.

“It’s been a while since I had any alcohol that isn’t beer, that’s all.” He tells Ashton and he nods, seeming to accept Luke’s explanation.

Luke downs another two glasses of whatever Calum and Ashton give him without asking questions, and before he knows it he’s being pulled by the two of them to the center of the dance floor. If he weren’t so tipsy already he wouldn’t have let them pull him in there, knowing he’s a terrible dancer. But his intoxicated mind allows it, he gets so brave when he’s drunk.

He doesn’t know where it comes from or why, but as he’s dancing around with Calum and Ashton, he starts thinking about Michael. Luke’s drunk mind doesn’t let go of the thought, doesn’t let go of the fact that Michael’s out there hating his guts at this very moment and he doesn’t know why. Luke honestly thought he and Michael would get along, hell, he thought Michael was really fucking pretty when they first met.

Luke clings onto Ashton’s arm, pulling him close so he can speak directly into his ear. “Ashton?”

“What?” Ashton shouts back over the music, turning around so he’s facing Luke. It doesn’t make Luke relieve his tight grip on his arm.

“Why does Michael hate me?” Luke pouts, bottom lip jutting out as he feels his eyes water. He knows it’s the alcohol that’s making him behave that way, but he can’t stop. Can’t let the thought go.

“I don’t know, Luke!” Ashton never stops dancing, even when he’s speaking to Luke. Calum is still clinging to Ashton’s back, hands around his waist. “Michael’s just an ass sometimes, he had a rough time so take it easy on him.”

Luke feels bad all of the sudden, he never stopped to consider that maybe he’s not the only one who’s gone through a lot of bad things. It doesn’t excuse Michael’s behavior or his harsh words, but it does make Luke realize that maybe something terrible happened to him, and maybe he found his comfort with Ashton and Calum, and maybe Luke popping out of nowhere somewhat broke that balance he had and he’s protective.

Luke gets an idea.

“Ashton?” Luke calls again and Ashton looks back at him, cocking his head.

“Yes, Luke?” he chuckles and Luke glad he isn’t annoyed with him, just amused.

“Can I have your address?” he asks, and suddenly he realizes what a weird request that is. Who just asks for someone’s address like that? He’s such an idiot. “I want to talk to Michael!” he yells frantically, eyes wide. _Nice save_ he thinks and mentally slaps his own forehead.

Ashton freezes and turns back to look at Calum, who has also stopped dancing when he heard what Luke said. They share a weird look, Luke sees the way they have an entire conversation without actually talking, just speaking with their eyes. It’s freaky and adorable at the same time.

Finally, Calum shrugs and Ashton nods and turns back to look at Luke with a huge, flashy and familiar smile that Luke’s grown to love by now.

“Give me your phone,” he says, stretching his hand out in Luke’s direction. Luke doesn’t hesitate, he pulls his phone out of his back pocket and hands it to Ashton. Ashton quickly types something, their address, probably, into the notes and hands Luke his phone back.

“Thank you! I’ll see you guys.” Luke shouts, ready to take off and catch a cab when Calum grabs a hold of his wrist, pulling him back.

“Wait!” he yells, shoving something into Luke’s hand. “Cab money,” he explains before taking Luke’s other hand and shoving a glass into it this time.

“Drink it, it’ll help you.” He chuckles and winks, turning to share another weird look with Ashton. That’s all it takes to convince Luke as he shrugs and jugs down the content of the glass.

“Thanks guys, bye!” he calls, prying Calum off of him as he pushes his way through the crowds of drunk, sweaty dancing people.

The fresh night air feels incredible once Luke’s finally outside, the bar was too crowded for him. He decides to never trust Cal or Ashton with choosing a bar for them to go out to ever again.

He lazily stumbles around the street until he finally catches a cab and shows the driver the address Ashton typed into his phone. It’s a short, quiet drive. Luke is thankful that the driver isn’t trying to make awkward, unnecessary conversation as they roam the Los Angeles streets.

Luke’s surprised by the amount of people he sees on the way. The city is so alive even when it’s two thirty in the morning. He spots groups of young people dressed in fancy clothes, laughing together as they walk around probably on their way to or from some crazy party.

He quietly thanks the driver as he drops him off, shoving the dollar bills into his hand blindly before he climbs out of the car, examining his surroundings. He realizes he recognizes the street, he’s only two blocks away from his and Calum’s place.

The apartment building Ashton and Michael live in looks pretty average, not all that different than Calum and Luke’s.

Luke takes a deep breath before he pulls the door open and climbs upstairs, two flights of stairs, that’s what Ashton typed into Luke’s phone and Luke really hopes his drunken brain didn’t mess up the address or Luke is going to show up at a stranger’s house at almost three in the morning.

He reaches the apartment and sighs deeply. _Fuck it_ , he thinks before he bangs on the door. He assumes Michael would be asleep at three in the morning, so he punches his fist against the door loudly.

“What the fuck?” he hears Michael’s angry voice from behind the door and it takes everything in Luke not to make a run for it. He already regrets coming here.

Michael opens the door, one hand around the knob and the other holding an Xbox remote. He looks tired, but not like he just woke up, so Luke’s a bit relieved he at least didn’t wake him. He suspects Michael doesn’t really like to be woken up in the middle of the night by a person he really hates.

“ _You_?” Michael’s eyebrows furrow in shock and Luke’s heart jumps to his throat. “What the fuck do you want in the middle of the night?”

Luke doesn’t know what to say and he feels all his blood rushing up to his face as he lets out a nervous, drunken laugh.

“Hey, Michael!” he chirps and mentally cringes at himself. He has no idea what he’s doing and the alcohol is the only thing that’s even making it possible for him to speak.

“Ash and Cal got you drunk, didn’t they? Those fuckers…” Michael rolls his eye before he looks Luke up and down, finally meeting Luke’s eyes again. “Did they send you here?”

Luke shakes his head, a stupid grin plastered to his face. “Nope! It was my idea and my idea only.”

“Don’t take such pride in it, it was a stupid idea, Luke.” Michael sighs.

“I want to talk, and I want to talk _now_!” Luke demands, his voice high pitched as he points a finger at Michael.

“Shh! You’re going to wake the entire building up!” Michael whisper-yells, rolling his eyes once more. It makes Luke giggle, he fears for Michael’s pretty eyes. He wouldn’t want them to fall out, but even in his drunken state he knows better than to comment on it.

“I can’t believe you chose to come here of all places,” Michael mutters as Luke sees him place the remote down on the table beside the door before pulls the door open fully. Luke realizes Michael’s standing there in his tight, black boxers and a black band shirt. He doesn’t wasn’t to admit that he finds Michael attractive, especially in his boxers.

“Let’s get you inside.” Michael mutters under his breath, Luke barely even catching it before Michael approaches him and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him along as they walk into the apartment.


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update twice this week but, tbh, I was completely distracted by the album and I couldn't even think about writing. But I'm making up for it in this chapter, it's pretty eventful. Enjoy!!!

Luke’s body feels heavy and frozen as Michael pulls him along, his strong arm resting around Luke’s middle, holding him firm and close. Michael smells nice, Luke can’t quite put a finger on it but he knows he can smell Michael’s shampoo and alcohol. Or maybe that’s coming from him, he can’t really tell anymore.

Luke looks down at Michael’s body once they pass the doorstep and Michael pauses for a second, using his heel to kick the door shut behind them before he’s starts moving again, Luke lets him drag him with him.

He’s suddenly very aware of the fact that Michael’s lower half is almost completely bare, except for his black boxers. They hug his thighs so nicely, Luke secretly think the contrast between Michael’s milky white skin and the jet black fabric of his underwear makes the whole thing even better.

He has no idea why he finds Michael so attractive or why he even felt this pull towards him in the first place, Michael hates him. It’s only right for Luke to hate him back. Instead, Luke is standing in his apartment in the middle of the night, drunk out of him mind, thinking about how nice Michael looks when he’s not wearing pants and how he’d look even nicer if he could get him to take his shirt off.

The thought makes Luke giggle, it’s sudden and unexpected and he really can’t control his drunken mind. Michael whips his head up, looking at Luke with stitched eyebrows and a very confused look.

“Michael?” Luke whispers even though there’s really no need to since they’re all alone in the apartment. He leans down so his face is closer to Michael’s, so he could hear him better.

“Yeah?” Michael whispers back mockingly, rolling his eyes with a chuckle. Luke can’t tell if he’s annoyed or amused.

“You know,” Luke continues speaking quietly, voice hushed as he uses every last drop of energy in him to lift his arm, bringing his hand up so he can poke Michael’s warm cheek with the tip of his finger, giggling again. “You’re half naked.” He points the same finger he used to poke Michael’s cheek down, now pointing at Michael’s bare legs.

“Yes, Luke, I know I’m half naked,” Michael laughs quietly, finally reaching the couch and stopping next to it. Luke notices the way Michael’s cheeks light up a cute shade of pink, but he doesn’t say anything. “I wasn’t really expecting any guests in the middle of the night, you know.”

Luke presses his lips together, not saying anything. He feels bad all of the sudden, what was he thinking when he stormed in here in the middle of the night? He wants to talk to Michael, wants to see if they can figure out what it was that Luke did to hurt Michael so bad he’d hate him, but not like this. Standing here in the middle of Michael’s living room, surprising him like that, it’s not right.

“I should go.” Luke says before he can stop himself. He shouldn’t have come here, he’s never done that before, never barged into someone’s home uninvited. He really isn’t sure why Michael even let him in, why Michael didn’t slam the door in his face and told him to get lost. He doesn’t really know Michael yet, but that seems like something he would do, rather than taking Luke in and actually listening to him or helping him in his drunken state.

“No,” Michael lets his arm drop from around Luke. “It’s late and you’re too drunk to find your way home, you’ll get hurt.” Michael surprises him. Luke wasn’t expecting that, he’s certain Michael hates his guts, so why does he care if Luke gets hurt? Why does he care for Luke’s safety all of the sudden?

“I don’t know why I came here. I’m drunk and you… you hate me. There’s nothing for me to do here, I’m sorry for bothering you in the first place.” Luke bites his lip and steps away from Michael. He’s not sure how his alcohol-soaked brain is going to last all the way from the couch back to the door and then downstairs, but he knows he can’t stay. He feels like he’s suffocating all of the sudden, he needs to leave.

“Luke, wait,” Michael calls when Luke takes the first step, but he doesn’t make it very far. His knees buckle and he drops to the floor, body shaking. He’s had too much to drink and he doesn’t feel so good anymore, doesn’t feel brave or cheerful, he feels sick and like he doesn’t belong.

“Hey,” Michael’s voice is close but Luke doesn’t know where he is exactly, his eyes are screwed shut and his hands are covering his face as he tries to stifle a sob. He feels drained, physically and emotionally. He feels Michael’s hand gripping his upper arm tightly, it pinches him back to reality for a mere second.

“Are you alright?” Michael’s voice doesn’t sound so close anymore, it sounds distant and Luke feels like the only thing keeping him grounded is Michael’s tight hold, nails digging into his skin like Luke might run away and Michael’s trying to keep him there. Luke shakes his head at Michael’s question, his whole body shivers. He feels like he might suffocate and he doesn’t know why, suddenly he’s feeling everything that’s happened in the past few months; his parents, the move to Los Angeles, how his plans didn’t work out and even Michael’s hatred towards him. He feels everything and it’s making him choke.

“I-“ Luke rasps, but his voice cracks and he hunches forward. Before he knows it, everything he put in his mouth tonight (which, looking back, is nothing but the alcohol that was handed to him by his friends) is splayed out on the floor in front of him. Luke can’t stop himself as he holds his stomach and throws up all over the floor. He doesn’t even have time to feel bad or embarrassed, he can’t control it. Michael’s no longer holding Luke, nor can he see him, so Luke simply assumes he chased him away. He probably got so disgusted he had to leave until Luke’s finished so he could yell at him and tell him to clean up the mess he made and fuck off and out of his house.

When Luke is finally done he sits up, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks around and spots Michael behind him, and only then does he realize that Michael’s got his hand on Luke’s back, rubbing it comfortingly.

So he didn’t run away screaming after all.

“Feeling better?” Michael asks softly when their eyes meet and Luke nods, blushing uncontrollably. Michael’s eyes are wide with what must be shock and concern.

“Yeah, a bit.” Luke shies away, head dropping so he’s looking down at the mess he made on the floor instead of Michael. He’s so embarrassed, he feels awful for what he did. He barged into Michael’s home in the middle of the night and ruined what must have been a relaxing night for him, he cried and made a whole scene that ended with him puking all over the floor.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll clean this up, I don’t know what-“

“It’s okay, you’ve had a long night and I think you drank a bit too much than you should have,” Michael chuckles, taking his hand off Luke and getting up from the floor. “I think you should go take a shower and clean up and I’ll handle the floor, then we can get some water in you and put you to bed. Sounds okay?” Michael smiles, offering Luke a hand to help him get off the floor.

“I- really?” Luke blurts dumbly. He isn’t expecting this, isn’t expecting any kindness from Michael. One second Michael hates him and is being mean to him for no apparent reason, and the other he’s being the kindest person and doesn’t even get mad that Luke literally threw up all over his floor, even offering to clean it up.

Michael chuckles again, waving his hand in front of Luke, signaling that he should take it. When he does, Michael lifts him up from the floor and helps him balance his weight on his feet, he feels dizzy and his stomach is definitely upset with him.

“The bathroom is that way,” Michael starts, pointing his finger at the first door down the hall. Luke nods quietly, waiting for him to continue. “There are clean towels in the cabinet under the sink and I’ll grab you some clean clothes in a minute. Okay?”

Luke nods again, not sure what to say. He wants to smile and maybe grab Michael and hug him for the next twenty four hours. He’s not sure what he did to convince Michael that he’s not such a horrible person as he thought, but he’s glad it seems to be over. They’ll still need to talk about it, what made Michael dislike him in the first place, but for now he’s just silently happy.

Luke takes the first step towards the bathroom, but his legs fail him for the second time that night and he nearly falls again. His head is spinning and throbbing and if he hadn’t already puked everything in his stomach he’d probably throw up some more. But he doesn’t get the chance to fall over, Michael’s strong arms grab Luke’s shoulders and stabilize him, holding him in place.

“Alright, so that was a bad idea,” Michael chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “New plan,” he says as he slips his hands down to wrap around Luke’s middle like before, carrying most of his weight as he leads them down the hall.

“I’ll fill up the bath for you and you can clean up in there so you don’t have to stand.” He says, looking up at Luke. Again, he has no idea what to say or if he can even speak. His whole body is sore and he just wants to lay down, so he nods and lets Michael drag him to the bathroom.

Michael sits Luke down on the closed toilet seat and plays with the faucet in the bathtub, adjusting the water temperature until he decides it’s enough and he leaves it running while he tells Luke to wait. He leaves in a hurry and returns about a minute later with a pile of folded clothes in his arms.

“So I left a towel for you here,” Michael says, pointing at the white towel. “And some fresh clothes.” He continues and Luke nods again. He fears he might have lost the ability to speak.

“Do you need help… uh, you know,” Michael stutters, gesturing between Luke and tub. Luke, again, notices the way his usually pale cheeks turn pink.

“I’ll undress sitting down, I think I can handle it. Don’t worry.” Luke puts Michael out of misery. He’s surprised by the way his own voice sounds, it’s scratchy and it doesn’t sound like himself at all. He hopes he won’t lose his voice by tomorrow.

“Okay, good, just don’t slip, alright?” Michael says quietly and Luke looks up, expecting to find Michael laughing or smirking at him, but he’s dead serious. So Luke nods.

“I won’t.” he promises and it’s Michael’s turn to nod before he’s making his way out of the room, but he’s stopped by Luke’s voice.

“Michael?” Luke says quickly, before he can control his own mouth. His face heats up, he doesn’t know why, but he feels extremely shy and awkward around Michael. Maybe it’s because he wants him to like him, now that it doesn’t seem like he’s mad at him anymore.

“Yeah?” he turns, smiling at Luke.

“Thank you,” Luke bites at the inside of his cheek nervously, he feels stupid, but he doesn’t know how to thank Michael enough for not kicking him out when he showed up at his doorstep drunk and taking care of him. “For everything, this is all… this is just really kind of you. Thank you.”

Michael shrugs and grins before he leaves the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him and leaving Luke alone with his thoughts.

Luke undresses quickly and slips into the tub, laying down and letting himself relax in the warm water. He feels like he’s washing the past few months off himself. He still feels terrible for what he did, for dropping all of this on Michael like it’s his problem and having a complete breakdown on his floor.

Luke just lays there in the water, thinking everything through, he doesn’t know how much time passes before there’s a soft knock on the door, followed by Michael’s quiet voice. “Luke?”

Luke tries to get up, he hadn’t realized he’d been occupying the bathroom for so long, but when he gets up his head starts spinning again and he drops back into the tub with an obnoxious splash of the water. Another floor Michael will have to clean after him.

“Michael, I can’t, uh,” he stutters, covering his face even though Michael’s on the other side of the door and can’t see him. “I can’t get out of the tub.”

“Oh, do you want me to help?” Michael says and Luke feels his cheeks heat up again. He doesn’t really have a choice, and he doesn’t even mind being naked around Michael, Luke never minds being naked around everyone. But somehow this feels different.

“Could you?” he asks and not a second later the door springs open and Michael’s red mop of hair emerges. He pauses, taking a look at Luke and Luke suddenly feels very self conscious and his cheeks get impossibly hotter and redder.

“I got dizzy and-“ Luke tries to explain but Michael cuts him off, shaking his head, a small smile plying on his face.

“Don’t worry about it.” He flashes Luke another smile, a bigger one this time, and it makes Luke feel better.

Michael grabs the towel he left for Luke earlier and moves so he’s standing next to the tub. He bites his bottom lip and offers his hand to Luke, pulling him up and into his arms. When he’s standing upright, body dripping water, Michael’s arm steadying him, Michael wraps the towel around Luke’s shoulders. Then, instead of helping Luke step out, Michael wraps his arms around Luke’s waist and easily pulls him out of the bath, placing him back down on the cold floor. Luke shivers, hugging the towel closer to himself.

“Thank you. And I’m really, really sorry, Michael.” Luke’s eyes find the floor again, he can’t stand looking into Michael’s eyes right now. He’s embarrassed and he feels so stupid, for everything he did and for the fact that Michael has to take care of him like he’s a baby.

“Stop apologizing, Luke. If anyone owes anyone anything it’s me,” Michael squeezes Luke’s arm, making him look up and meet his beautiful green eyes. “But we’ll talk about that later. There’s a new toothbrush in that drawer, you should brush your teeth and come to the living room, I made you some tea.” Michael smiles and Luke nods, he can’t find any words to say again. Michael keeps catching him off guard.

Luke brushes his teeth quickly and gets dressed with a pair of what he assumes are Michael’s sweatpants and a black, band t-shirt before he walks to the living room. Now that he’s clean and he brushed his teeth he feels so, so much better. His head isn’t even spinning anymore and he finds his way to Michael in no time and without any occasional passing outs.

“Your tea is getting cold, hurry up.” Michael grins, patting the vacant seat next to him on the leather couch. So Luke rushes and drops down next to Michael, grabbing the warm mug and taking a big sip. The warm liquid feels really nice against Luke’s aching throat.

“Are you feeling any better?” Michael’s voice is soft and quiet and Luke decides he really, really likes Michael’s voice. He hadn’t noticed how soothing and nice it was before.

“Much. Thank you, again, you’re a real life saver.” Luke chuckles. Something changes in Michael’s eyes, Luke doesn’t know what exactly but he feels something stir in Michael. He decides not to push it.

“Do you want to sleep?” Michael asks and Luke realizes that shockingly enough, he doesn’t even feel tired, so he shakes his head.

“I’m not really tired, actually.” Luke shrugs.

“Do you play?” Michael points at the TV screen. Luke looks up to the screen he hadn’t even noticed was turned on to find a paused game of FIFA. He grins, nodding.

“I love FIFA but I always have to play alone, Calum never wants to play anymore.” Luke chuckles and Michael laughs.

“Ashton hates FIFA, so consider yourself lucky. He never lets me play when he’s around,” Michael shakes his head. “When he’s not busy making out with Calum.” He adds and Luke laughs, nearly spitting out his tea.

“You have to admit, these two are really cute. Like, sickeningly cute.” Luke says, placing his now empty mug down on the coffee table and moving so he’s facing Michael.

“Yeah, I tease them nonstop, but I’m actually quite jealous. They make a really good pair.” Michael’s smile falters and Luke nods. He knows the feeling.

“Makes me wish I had that too, you know?” Luke says.

“Yeah.” Michael answers and they fall into silence. It isn’t awkward, which surprises Luke, it feels comfortable.

“Michael?” Luke asks and Michael chuckles. Luke keeps doing that.

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk about… you know. Why you-“ Luke cuts himself off. He doesn’t even know how to phrase his question, but he knows Michael understands by the way he shuffles uncomfortably on the couch and brings his hand up to run through his hair.

“It wasn’t your fault, Luke, you didn’t do anything.” Michael starts, sighing deeply. He gives Luke a look that says ‘are you sure you want to do this?’ and Luke just nods. He needs to hear this, needs to get things straight between them. So Michael takes another deep breath and nods too.

“I’ve just been hearing about you a lot. Calum told me about you, before you planned to move here. He would say how proud he was of his best friend, that he’s going to be this really huge, successful lawyer. He kept telling me and Ash about your family and how you had this perfect family who lived in a big house and… I never had that. It’s not an excuse, I don’t know why I reacted the way I did, it wasn’t right. But then you came here and Ashton instantly loved you and you’re just… you are just so much better than me, in so many ways. I was scared you’d take my place.”

Luke feels a pang in his chest. Michael thinks he came from a happy family, Michael thinks Luke is actually better than him. He feels like crying, he doesn’t know what happened to Michael or why he’d even imagine that Luke’s family, or Luke himself, were actually better than him, but he knows that’s not true.

“Michael…” Luke doesn’t know how to finish that. He doesn’t know if he should tell Michael, explain that his family isn’t perfect, that he got kicked out and now he’s broke and he has no idea what he’s doing with his life.

“It’s okay. Don’t feel sorry for me, please.” Michael’s hands tremble and Luke bites his lip, feeling brave as he reaches down and takes one of Michael’s hands in his, squeezing it. It makes Michael look up and their eyes meet.

“I asked Calum not to tell you guys, I didn’t want you to get a bad impression of me. The reason I really came to Los Angeles was because I got kicked out of my parents’ house, the cut me off. I didn’t want to be a lawyer and they told me I had to leave. So now I’m broke and I can’t even go to music school, like I wanted. So I have nothing. I’m not better than you, Michael. And I could never take your place.” Luke looks directly into Michael’s green orbs when he speaks. He feels like being honest, wants to get it all out. He doesn’t know how he got here, he’s sitting in Michael’s living room, holding his hand and telling him everything that’s happened, but he gets this funny vibe form Michael. He feels like he can be open with him.

“I-God, Luke I’m so sorry. I was so awful to you and you were having a bad time and-” Luke cuts Michael off by squeezing his hand again. It does the trick.

“I think we were both wrong about each other. Can we start over?”

Michael smiles and nods, he takes his hand out of Luke’s wraps and slips his fingers through Luke’s instead, squeezing his hand back with a grin. “I like that idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Any form of feedback is always much appreciated, here and/or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!! (Come be my friend!)


End file.
